Vacation Land
by Alicefan1
Summary: Jack and Sally just got married. When they go on a cruise, someone little tricksters tag along...Then they kidnap a plane, destroy the cruise, and get hooked on coffee...
1. Preface

 **Preface**

"What's that?" Barrel asked Lock. "Oh, Nothing." I snatched it away from him. "Hey!"

"The Mayor's book, huh?" I began flipping though the book, looking at things coming up. Important dates and times. Lock and Barrel hung over my shoulders. "Hey what was that?"

"What?"

"Go back a few pages." I flipped back a bit. Lock sighed. "Give it to me."

"No." I flipped though it more. "Give me the book Shock." He growled. "No."

He tried to rip the book from my hand I flipped around and lunged at him. Lock and I turned into big ball of dust rolling across the floor. "Guys. Guys!" Barrel cried.

He held the book and pointed to the page. "Look." He held it out for us to see, it read:

**May 4th, Jack Skellington and Sally going on Cruse for honeymoon. Will be back May 13th.**

"What's a cruse?" Barrel asked and gave the book to Lock. "It's a ship retard."

"A ship? Why would they go on a ship? That's stupid." I crossed my arms. "It's a ship that has pools, food, golf, and other fun things." Barrel's eyes grew wide. "O-o-o!!! I wanna go!!! Please!!!"

Lock's eyebrow rose. "That's not a bad idea..." He said thinking. "Actually your right. That isn't a bad idea..."


	2. Boarding Troubles

**Chapter 1**

"Do you have all your stuff packed Jack? We need to leave soon." Sally put a few more clothes in a trunk. "Come help me with these other trunks." Sally walked out of the room. "Quick, go! Go!" I jumped in though the window Lock and Barrel following.

I opened the trunk and Lock and Barrel shoved the clothes to the side. We all crammed inside and shut the lid. "Don't kick me!" Barrel wined. "Get your foot out of my face!" Lock said pushing away, and slamming me to the edge. "Sh! They're coming."

"Is the last trunk, Jack?" Sally said and lifted the left side, making some clothes fall over onto us. We quickly pushed our way to the top. Lock gasped. "I couldn't breath!"

"Sh!"

"Yeah, this is the last trunk." The right side was now lifted. "Zero look out. Zero move! Look o-" Suddenly the trunk flipped and turned. The clothes inside flinging everywhere. Then it gave a big jerk from the right.

"Sally are you alright?" They must have dropped it down the stairs. Barrel came up at the far side of the trunk. He had a bloody nose and Lock had a large cut above his eye.

"I'm ok Jack!" There were a few thumps and we were being carried again. "You guys alright?" Lock whispered. Barrel and I nodded.

**(When they finally got to the airport...)**

"When can we come out?" Barrel asked and threw a bow tie off his head. "Not yet..." I sighed and wanted until I heard the buzzing of the plane and felt a bump. I banged on the top. "Help me you twits!" They started banging on the lid until it popped up.

"I can breath again!" Lock gasped and jumped out. Barrel climbed out and I followed. "Where are we?" I looked around at the large dark room we were in. Towers of luggage everywhere. "We must be under the plane."

All of a sudden Barrel started crying, he tripped on something and slammed his toe. Lock looked over at him. Then Lock started singing and I swear that was the first time he ever scared me...

**(I just had to put this song in. I love it- Alicefan1)**

___"Barrel, what's wrong? You look kinda sad."_ Barrel wiped his eyes. _"I am sad."_

_"Oh-no!" _

_"I know. It's terrible."_ Lock jumped up and stood on some luggage bags. _"Barrel..."_

_"I'm a sad. So sad."_ Lock had this huge grin on his face. _"Well, when I'm feeling sad I sing about all the things in the world that make me happy!"_ My eyebrow rose. "Lock are you ok?"

_"An apple pie. A bright blue sky. A breezy meadow in July. An ice-cream bar. A shooting star! The sound of a steel guitar!"_

Barrel and I stared at him. Confused. "Uh, That's wonderful..."

_"I love the sound of rain. Wearing a hat and cane. Tiffany window panes, lovely to see. Frost on a window sill, the feel of a dollar bill. Vacations in Brazil fill me with glee!" _

I leaned over to Barrel. "I think he's sick." Barrel nodded. "Must have been the lack of air in the trunk..."

_"These are the little things that make me smile! This is all the stuff that makes life worth while. Everybody knows _**(No offense to anyone-Alicefan1) **_the__Holocaust was a lie so let's sing about the things we like and don't be shy."_

I nodded. "I think so. We should have never put the dress on him when he was sleeping..." I listened again. "Wait what was that about the Holocaust?"

_"A strip of lace, a pretty face. Eugenics really make the case. Counting sheep and foggy leaps. Messing with Barrel while he sleeps."_

"Hey!" Barrel got up and slapped him. Lock shook his head and stared at us. He sounded more like himself now.

_"I love the feel of brain. The screams of a man in pain. Blood coming down like rain. Be scared of me. That ever lasting thrill during the final kill. Body dumped in a landfill got off free. These are all the things that make me smile. This is all the stuff that makes life worth while. One day I will eat your brain and it'll be great so let's about the things we like and meet your fate."_

Barrel looked at Lock uneasy. "That was, uh, great. Thanks, you really ch-cheered me up."

I just laughed.


	3. Gambling and Take Over!

**Chapter 2**

"I raise you three shirts and a pair of shoes!" Barrel groaned and tossed them in the pile. Lock had found some cards and a bunch of clothes in the mountains of luggage. I sighed and was eating some candy I found in one.

"Oh yeah full house! I win!" Lock dragged the pile toward him. Barrel threw his cards at Lock and frowned. "Cheater!"

"I'm not a cheater."

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Lock and Barrel looked at me scared. They were quickly quiet. "Thanks." I grinned.

"When are we gonna get out?" I shrugged. "Whenever this-"

"stupid thing-"

"lands." We laughed. We loved finishing each others sentences. We quickly grew quiet quickly after. "I'm so bored. What should we do?" Barrel and I shrugged. "Could we go up top? At least we could see people." Barrel asked.

"Sure but we have to find a way out..." We all looked around and Lock noticed a hole in the top of the room. "Over there." We all ran over a looked up. "How are we going to get up there?" Barrel asked. I thought for a moment...

***

"Ok one more box!" I cried. Lock, followed by Barrel, started climbing the huge tower of boxes and trunks we made to get up to the the hole in the roof. Lock set the box down and climbed up in the metal tunnel.

"Help me you twit!" I hissed and he reached his hand down and lifted me up. Then we both helped Barrel. "Can we go that way?" Barrel asked and pointed to the right. I shrugged. "Sure." We all started crawling to the right, but as soon as we did the metal tunnel started to rattle loudly. "Stop." I hissed and it echoed. "What?"

"We have to be more quiet then that." Lock snorted. "Come on, the planes louder then that." We began down the tunnel again until Barrel spotted a small barred opening upward.

Lock took a good look at the bars and looked at me. "Screw-driver." He said and flung out his hand, waiting. I took my hat off and looked through it. Crowbar, no. Chains, no. Baseball bat, no. Screw-driver, screw-driver. Where did I put that screw-driver...

"Uh-ha." I pulled it out and handed it to Lock. He smiled and began to unscrew the bolts, then he pushed upward and slid it over so we could get out. "This is so cool! I can't beli-" Lock covered Barrel's mouth. "Sh...there are two drivers. A werewolf and a vampire. So be quiet." We nodded.

Lock climbed up very slowly and what seemed like forever but when he finally did I pushed by Barrel and climbed up. In fear of Barrel making noise Lock and I grabbed him and lifted him up.

The vampire and werewolf were sitting in two high blue seats in front of a control board. I rose an eyebrow. Lock and Barrel looked at me with huge grins on there faces. I smiled with them and quietly went to lock the small thin door leading in to the monsters riding the plane.

***

"Where do I put them?" Lock asked standing over the two unconscious bodies. "Put them in the closet." I pointed. Barrel and Lock hurried to put them in. I took one of the headsets and put it on. Barrel and Lock crammed into the other seat fighting over the head set. "Here." I said throwing them another set.

They quickly put them on. I pushed a button that said: Talk.

"Good evening everyone." I heard the intercom echo my words. "Sorry about this put the pilots are a little..." I looked to the closet. Lock quickly stepped in. "Sleepy, so your new pilots for the day will be us!"

"Lock,"

"Shock,"

"and Barrel!" We all smiled. "Everyone might want to say goodbye to their loved ones. Tell anyone, last thoughts, or feelings. Hold on and buckle up, Cause this is our plane now!"

We started laughing and I shut the intercom off. Barrel reached over and pressed it again. He said quickly into it. "And have a nice day."


	4. Boarding The Ship

**Chapter 3**

"So how do we fly this thing?" Barrel asked looking at all the buttons and switches. "I don't know but don't touch anything!" Lock hissed. There was a big green button in the corner that read Auto Pilot. I shrugged and pushed it. The plane gave a jerk forward and the wheel moved by itself.

"Is it flying alone?" Lock looked at the wheel amazed. "I think so..." Barrel was going through a food cart that he found in the corner. "Guys look at all the food!" Lock's eye grew light and happy. "Is there any candy?" Barrel searched the cart some more. "No!" He threw something he had in his hand before at the cart. "What kind of a plane doesn't have candy on it?!" He cried, outraged.

Lock's eye glazed over. "Oh well. The sooner off the metal heap the better." We nodded in agreement. Suddenly a static noise came from one of the speakers on the control panel. It was a woman's voice.

"Control Area 1 to Flight 8. Will you be landing shortly, over?" We all paused and stared at the speaker. She sounded more worried this time. "Control Area 1 to Flight 8. Will you be landing shortly, over?" Lock put on a headset and pressed the talk button.

"Uh, yeah. We'll be landing...in...uh, two mintues?"

"Alright then. We'll clear the run-way for you, sir."

"What are you talking about?! We don't even know where we're going! Let alone land this thing!" I screamed. "Oh shut up you-" Lock began to scream back but something was making movement from the closet. "The pilots!" Barrel squeaked. "Quick, go!" I pushed them toward the tunnel underneath. We quickly jumped down just as the pilots came out from the closet. They ran over to the control pushed a few buttons pulled some switches and sighed.

"Come on we have to get in the trunk before they land." We quickly crawled through the tunnel and climbed down the tower of luggage. "Where's Jack's trunk?" Barrel asked. "Right-" Lock groaned trying to pull it out from some other bags, "here!" He finished and fell over onto his back. He opened up the top and we all crammed inside.

***

"Sh! I hear someone coming." There were a lot of noises of people coming in to take their things. Jack and Sally lift up both ends. I heard Sally sigh. "Jack are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"No you're not. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's those stupid kids. They just disappeared. And I just KNOW they'll get into trouble somehow. I just know it." Sally's side of the box was set down. "It's ok Jack, we'll find them." Her side was lifted again and they carried us away from the plane.

***

"Shock. Hey Shock. Wake up. We're in someplace called a hotel." My eyes slowly opened to see Barrel shaking my arm. I rubbed my eyes until everything wasn't so fuzzy anymore. Lock was on the other side of the trunk, his ear up to the top.

"Here is your room key. We'll bring your bags up in the boat shortly."

"Ok, thank you very much." I heard Sally and Jack's steps slowly fade away. I pushed on the top of the trunk and we jumped out and shut the lid again.

We were in a huge-spaced room. It had coffins around the walls and a giant bat clock by the door, a bunch of spider-webs everywhere. It was beautiful. There was an eye on the desk. Barrel was looking around while Lock and I sat on the desk. I touched the eye.

"_Ah-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h!!!!!" _This loud scream came out of no where. A faint purple glow came then a flash and this thick purple woman was there floating.

"Welcome to the Massacre Cruse. How may I help you two?" She looked past us at Barrel. "Or three."

"Uh, we want what Jack had." Lock said and pointed down the hall. "So you want the nine day stay. With the master sweet, swamp access, the free breakfeast, fine dinning, room service, and everything on deck?"

"Yeah. That sounds fun." Barrel smiled and climbed up with us. The ghost smiled. "Lovely, and how will you be paying for that?" I picked though my pocket. "Jack will be paying for our's too."

"Alright here is your key. Your room number is 13-B. Just walk down this hallway through the door on your left. There you will see a zombie with a striped tux and he will show you onto the ship and into your room."

We jumped off the desk and headed down the hall. "Thanks dude." Lock said, snatched the keys and followed us down the hall.

**(O-o-o-o...there they go. On the boat to make trouble. Anyway, I wanted to let everyone know that my spell-check isn't working on my computer so I'm sorry if I has some mistakes...cause I'm horrible at spelling. Also I hope to have the next chapter up soon. I may be slow with my other Fic's but I promise I will update them soon. -Alicefan1) **


	5. Finding The Room

**Chapter 4 **

We walked to the first door to our left. And of course being the moron he is Barrel went to thr right. He opened the door and there was a brick wall there. "Hey? What's the big idea?" I slapped him. "That's your right moron. This-" I turned him to the other door, "is your left side."

Lock swung the door open and hit me in the face. "Watch it!" He snickered.

"Your room number, Sir?" A zombie about three times as big as us was standing there on a dock. At the end of the dock was a super huge shiny black boat. It had five long rows of windows and a bunch of stuff on the deck that I couldn't see.

"13-B." Lock snapped. "Keys, Sir." Lock handed him the keys and the zombie started walking up the ramp and onto the boat. He stepped into this long hallway of what seemed like endless doors. "You are on the third floor of the ship. There will be a map in your room showing you the main dinning hall. The ball room, and of course how to get to the the deck uptop."

"There will also be a board with all the times you will need. When breakfeast will be served, when the ball room and dinning hall will be open. Your room service will be 24-hours all during your stay." By the time he stopped talking we were standing in front of a huge white door. He gave us the keys and left down the hall. "Enjoy your stay."

I put the keys in the lock and opened the door...

**(Sorry this chapter was a little short. But the next one will be really long. -Alicefan1)**


	6. Family Reunion?

**Chapter 5**

**(Well my teacher fixed my spelling thing on my laptop! Yay! So everything may be easier to read now. -Alicefan1)**

I put the keys in the lock and opened the door...The room was huge. It had two king sized beds, a flat screen TV, a small fridge, a big table with the info papers on it, there was another room the bathroom with a big tube and shower (like we would use it!).

"Whoa...It's so...so..." Barrel slowly walked in and looked around with wide eyes. "awesome..." Lock whispered following him. "I call this bed!" I threw my hat on the TV set and kicked my boots off and started jumping on the bed. "Yeah!" Lock and Barrel threw their hands up and hopped up on the other bed.

Lock and Barrel kept jumping but I slid down and walked over to the table and picked up the times.

**Breakfast-7:00am to 9:00am**

**All Deck Activities-7:00am to 11:00pm**

**Swamp-6:00am to 9:30pm**

**Ballroom/Dinning-8:00pm to 12:00pm**

**Room Service-24 hours**

**Wake-Up Calls-Please have time at front desk by 7:00pm**

___Hmm...I'll have to check some of these out sometime..._ "Hey! Lock what time is it?" He stopped jumping. The sudden stop in movement made Barrel trip and flip off the bed. "Whoa!" He cried and short after came a loud thud. Lock looked around and pointed to a clock on the wall. "It's about nine...ten in the morning."

"What to go walk around on deck?" Barrel popped up. "Sure!" I slipped my boots and put my hat back on. "Here," I tossed the keys to Lock, "put this in your pocket." We walked out the shut the door behind us.

"Excuse me, love." I turned to Lock. "What did you call me?" He looked straight past me. Barrel was also. I turned. Standing in front of me was a woman in an old, red, frilly dress. She had very tangled messy brown hair. She was very thin with lacy gloves and pale skin.

A man was locked arms with her. His hair was tangled and black with a white stripe through it. He was pale also and looked very unhappy. He was wearing a white striped shirt with a purplish vest on with trousers. And he wore fingerless grey gloves.

"What did you say?" She knelt down on one knee so she was eye level to me. "Could you maybe tell us where the Ballroom is, love?" Barrel came up beside me. "Who are you?" The woman smiled. "Why, I'm Miss Lovett. And this is Sweeney. Sweeney Todd."

"Why do you want to go to the Ballroom? It's not even open yet." Barrel asked again. He's not usually the one to talk to strangers. "Because we're looking for a Mr. Jack Skellington. His wife and him are here on a honeymoon and Jack has set up a family reunion as a surprise for his wife Sally." Mr. Todd knelt down next to her.

"So please tell us where the Ballroom is or I'll just have to give you a shave..." Miss Lovett elbowed him. "Sweeney! They're only children!" She turned to us. "Sorry about that." _I wonder what she meant... _

Lock came up next. "Well we're going there too." He elbowed us. "Right guys."

"Oh, oh yeah! Of course we are." Barrel looked confused. "But we aren't relat-" I covered his mouth. "Come follow us." We started walking down the hall Miss Lovett and Sweeney following quite a ways behind.

"Come on Barrel. When will we ever get the change to meet the King of Halloween's family?!" Lock whispered into his ear. "Oh-h-h..." Barrel nodded. Finally understanding. Another door opened a little ways before us.

A woman in a white wedding dress came out. She was blue skinned and had one bone leg and one bone arm. She had long hair and a veil on. When she turned to us she had two grey eyes and purple lips. She smiled. "Oh! Look who's here!" She picked up her dress and ran up to them.

"Miss Lovett! Sweeney! Oh, I haven't seen you two for ever!" Miss Lovett hugged her and Sweeney and her bowed. "It's good to see you again, Emily." Sweeney said kissing her hand.

"Come, love. These nice children are going to show us to the Ballroom." We turned and looked at her. "Hello there." She gave a small wave and we turned and kept walking. "My, aren't those little boys cute." Emily whispered to Miss Lovett and Lock and Barrel blushed. "Oh, yes. I could just put them in a pie!" Miss Lovett cried. Emily, Sweeney and her laughed. "Speaking of pie. Did you bring any?"

"Sadly no. Sweeney didn't have many costumers this week so I couldn't bring any." After that they didn't talk much. We finally reached the door to the Ballroom. "Here you go." I stopped and Lock held the door open. They walked in the crowd of people with out even a word to us.

We walked in after. Miss Lovett and Sweeney left to find Jack, but Emily stayed behind. "Would you like me to introduce you to some people?" She asked. Barrel nodded. "Alright then let's go." She took our hands and lead us into the crowd.

**(I really liked writing this chapter. As you can see I have a cross-over! Yay! So far we have Miss Lovett and Sweeney Todd from Sweeney Todd and Emily from Corpse Bride. I can't wait for the next chapter! -Alicefan1)**


	7. The Ghost With The Most

**Chapter 6**

"Let's see that man over there is the Headless Horse Man. He lives at Sleepy Hollow." Emily pointed to a armed man with a red cloak on. He had a huge collar and sure enough he was headless alright.

"That over there is Edward Scissor Hands. Very nice boy." She point over to a younger boy sitting at one of the tables. He had wild black hair. His skin was pure white, his eyes very dark. He wore a weird black suit, but for hands he had groups of scissors, blades, and shavers.

"Can we met him?" Lock asked staring at him a little too long. Emily frowned and turned him away. "Oh, no. He doesn't talk much." I watched after him while Emily walked on. He did look kinda sad.

"We can meet some people if you want Lock?" Emily asked. Lock thought for a moment but Barrel didn't. "Please?" He asked quickly. Before Lock or I could answer. "Sure." She smiled, almost laughing. She looked around thinking about who she should introduce us to. "Ah, Mr. Joker!" She waved at someone.

Suddenly this man jumped in front of us. He had bright green hair slicked back. He wore bright purple, white, and red clothes. And his face was covered with make-up. Like a clown. "Emily, how are you?"

"Good, I'd like you to meet these kids. They wanted to meet you." He turned to us and smiled. His smile was scarier then mine when I got mad. "Well...what are your names?"

"Lock,"

"Shock," Barrel didn't respond. He just stood there. The Joker's eyebrow rose. "Hmm...Would a gift make you talk?" Barrel slowly nodded. The Joker pulled a large can out of his pocket. "Laughing Gas. Don't open it near your friends. If you do the gas will freeze your face in a smile forever."

"Barrel!" He cried after hiding the can away. "And I'm guessing you two want something too?"

We smiled and nodded. "Let's see what I got." He began picking though his pocket's until he pulled something out and handed it to Lock. "That, my boy, is a Joy-Buzzer. But if it touches someone it shocks 'um real good." He chuckled. Lock put it away. He dug though his pocket's some more.

"Here we are." He handed me a small card. It had a joker face on it and it was purple. "Now, if you press this button here." He pushed on the eyes of the joker. "It turns into a blade and you throw it." Out of the cards sides came long, sharp blades. He pressed the button again and they went away I slipped it into my hat. "Thanks!"

He turned to Emily. "Sorry, I need to go find Jack." After he jumped away off into the crowd. "Who would you guys like to meet next?"

We all shrugged and looked around. "How about me?" This man with a black and white striped suit with a red tie. He had longer blonde hair about a little longer then his ears. He was also very pale but his teeth were green, his eyes were a light blue, and his bags underneath were black. He also had white gloves with red tips.

He came up behind Emily, and wrapped his arms around her. He smiles and licks her cheek with this huge green and lighter green striped tongue. "Let go of my you pervert!" Emily twisted out of his grasp. She wiped her cheek off and dusted off her dress. He just smiled and his tongue slipped back in his mouth. "Just go away!" Emily complained. He fixed his suit and turned to us.

"And who are these young things? I didn't know you had kids, Emily?" He chuckled. "I don't." She hissed.

"Kid's, this is BJ. BJ this is Lock, Shock, and Barrel. They're from Halloweentown. Like Jack and Sally."

"BJ? What kind of a name is BJ for a monster?" Lock sneered. "Because you can't say his name." Emily whispered. "Why?"

"I'll tell you later, Lock." BJ just looked so proud of himself. "Cause I'm The Ghost With The Most, baby."

"What are you talking about?" BJ got ready for something. "I'll show you."

Emily jumped in front of him. "No, BJ no. You are not showing them." He sighed. "Oh fine."

"Shouldn't you be somewhere else?" Emily snarled. She seemed like a nice lady when she was in the hall but just now when BJ came she seems to be very pissy and mean. "Nope." He smiled. "Why don't I take these kids off your hands? Hm?" Emily frowned a bit. But this guy did seem like fun. "Please Emily?" We begged at the same time. She sighed. "Alright, but please don't get into trouble." Emily walked away.

"You should know, we just want to go have fun on deck." Barrel said. BJ knelt down right next to us. "Oh, don't worry. I invented fun." He smirked.

**(Yay! Another chapter. Man I'm on a roll and yes I have added one of my favorite Tim Burton's characters. Beetle Juice! But yes, Lock, Shock, and Barrel are going to go hang out with Mr. Beetle! Hope you like it so far...and you know what? I hate to do this but I haven't been getting many reviews and until I get at least 3 more reviews I won't post the next chapter. -Alicefan1) **


	8. Miss Lovett's Meat Pie's

**Chapter 7**

**(As promised the next chapter. And I thank those reviewers. -Alicefan1)**

Right as BJ was about to take us out the door Miss Lovett climbed up on the stage. "Everyone! I wanted to tell you that I DID bring some pies with me." Everyone cheered. BJ had a huge grin. "YES! I love those pies!" She quieted everyone and spoke again. "They're over on that table." She pointed to a long white covered table. It had bunch of little mini pies on it.

Everyone rushed over. BJ came behind us and pushed us toward the table. "Come, we HAVE to get some pie, baby." Once we were in the line we faced BJ. "OK, let's get one thing straight." I snapped.

"Nobody-"

"Pushes us-"

"Around-"

BJ's eye brow rose. "Oh, yeah?" We nodded. "Yeah." We all replied in sync we each other. He knelt down again. Eye level to us. Why was everyone doing that! God, it made me feel so short!

He smirked and his hand flicked at Lock's mouth. Out of air this metal plate came down and was nailed to his mouth. His eyes widened and he started to claw at it. He then did the same to me and Barrel. "Now listen here. I'm in charge if you guys hang around with me. Is that clear?"

Barrel nodded faster then anyone. Then the plate was gone. He gasped and took multiple deep breaths. I crossed my arms, I wasn't giving him control over me that easy. Lock's eye narrowed at BJ but nodded. BJ smiled and the plate went away. "And you." He looked at me.

I crossed my finger behind my back and nodded. "Nope." BJ said. "Uncross your fingers. You think I don't know that trick?"

"Shock, just say yes." Lock said rolling his eyes. I groaned and nodded. The plate left my mouth. "Thank you." We followed BJ as he moved ahead in line. "This guy I awesome." Lock whispered to us. "Well, he scares me..."

"Well your a wimp Barrel." Barrel just narrowed his eyes. BJ turned to us. "Alright let's go." He had multiple pie stacked in his arms. Once he got us out the door he took a pie and began stuffing it in his mouth.

"You, babes want a pie?" He placed on in each of our hands. Lock looked at it closely. Barrel was sniffing it. BJ placed this small pie in my hand. It was the size of my palm. It was still warm. Barrel licked his. Lock still looked it over. "What are you guys waiting for?" BJ said stuffing another in his mouth. We looked at each other and took we took a bite.

"This-"

"is-"

"Amazing!" We mumbled, chewing. "I told you." BJ said shoving in his 4th pie. "Give me another!" Barrel jumped up and grabbed another. "What's in this!?" Lock said taking two and giving one to me. BJ stopped eating. "Uh, it's Miss Lovett's secret. That only runs in the family."

"Well we're family. Right guys?" Lock and Barrel nodded. "Well never mind. I don't think she would want me telling."

***

Once we got on deck there were lots and lots of monsters. Golfing, swimming in the swamp, a wave pool, tanning, basketball, and a bunch of other things. "Ok, babes, you ready for some fun?"

"Yeah!" We screamed and ran forward. "Oh, wait a second." BJ stopped us. "We have to blend in." He pointed to himself and his cloths disappeared and he had black and white striped shorts on. "We need bathing suits!"

We looked at him. "Bathing Suits?"


	9. Bathing Suit

**Chapter 8 **

"Oh, come on Shock. Come out please." Lock and Barrel cried from outside the small curtain. "NO! I'm so not wearing this!"

"BJ said you have to. We're going to drain the pool and we need to fit in."

"Nope. Still not wearing it!" I screamed. "Oh, come on. It's not that bad."

"Yeah, for you guys. They're just like shorts for you." Barrel sighed. "I guess your right, they are sorta-" A loud slapping sound came. I giggled a bit. "What was that for?!"

"You're not helping our problem." There were a few hitting noises after that. "Whoa, hey calm down, babes." BJ came, and I think he was holding them a part. "Where Shock?"

"In-"

"There." BJ shook the curtain. "Hey, you coming or what?"

"NO!" I screamed even louder. "Fine I guess we'll go drain the pool by ourselves..."

"Ok, fine. I'll wear it." Lock and Barrel cheered. "Yay! BJ, you got her to come out."

***

"Come on Shock. We're leaving..." I heard Barrel and Lock start to walk away. I stepped out of the dressing room. I had this really tight purple suit on that BJ called a 'bathing suit'. Barrel and Lock stared at me. They looked at each other and broke out laughing. I lunged for Lock throat. While I was choking Lock Barrel was hitting me, trying to get me to let go.

"Now, now. Come on guys. Don't kill each other now." BJ came and picked me up. He set me down and we followed him on board. "So what are we doing again?"

"We're going to drown the pool." BJ smiled. As we walked past the huge crowd of monsters on deck I heard a voice I knew. "Jack! Jack they're here!" Lock, Barrel, and I spun around to see Sally and Jack come though the door that led back down. Sally was pointing.

"Ah, BJ, we gotta go! See ya later!" We yelled and shot toward another door. BJ watched us run off. "Hey wait!" He came running, Jack coming from the side. "You three stop!" Jack yelled.

I grabbed my dress and hat and we ran as fast as we could to the next door. Barrel wasn't running fast enough so I pushed past him so I was in front. Jack was running down the stairs after us.

I shoved them in an elevator. "Shut the door!" Barrel yelled and kept pushing the button that said: Shut Door

"Hold it down!" Lock pushed him and held it down. Jack lunged and just missed the closing doors. His hand got caught and it popped off when we started going down. The hand was crawling around the floor. Barrel and Lock hopped up on the bar. I picked up the hand and popped it in my hat.

They got down. "What's that for?"

"It can be there Wedding present!" I laughed. The elevators doors opened and we came to our floor. Lock grabbed the keys and opened the door. I quickly threw on my dress again and hung my hat up near the TV. Lock climbed up on one bed and Barrel jumped on the other.

I jumped up and pushed Barrel off the bed. "What was that for?!" He yelled. I crawled under the covers. "Oh-no. This is my bed. You can sleep at the foot of Lock's bed. Barrel crossed his arms. "Fine." He whined and picked up another blanket and curled up in a little ball at the bottom of Lock's bed.

I quickly shut off the light and we went to sleep.

**(Well, there you go the next chapter. My friend at school has been bugging me for a while so...Anyway I know lots of people want to know about the whole coffee thing. It will come in the next chapter. Don't worry I won't forget. P.S. reviews make me write faster...-wink, wink- Alicefan1) **


	10. Coffee!

**(Ok here it is. The long awaited chapter with the coffee! I could barely write this I was laughing so hard. -Alicefan1)**

I woke up to a soft knocking on the door. I slowly slipped out of the bed and went to the door. I opened it, there was a big white cart. The same zombie that walked us on the boat was there.

"Good Morning, Miss. Enjoying your stay?" He rolled the cart in. Barrel and Lock were sitting up. "Whoa Whoa! What are you doing with that." I blocked the cart. He just rolled it past me. "This is your free breakfast." He took a few plates off and set it on the table.

"Have a good day." He rolled the cart out and shut the door. Barrel slid off the bed and sat in a chair at the table. "Good," He trailed off yawning. "I'm hungry." He reached over and took a huge bite out of a pancake. Lock pushed past me and sat down.

"Watch it." I hissed sitting down. "What's this?" Lock looked at a shiny pot in the middle of the table. He touched it and quickly drew his finger back. "It's so hot!" He whined and stuck the burning finger in his mouth.

Barrel reached over the table and lifted the top. "It smells good." He took a cup and filled it. He took a small sip. "This is a magnificent refreshment."

Lock and I stared at him. "What did you just say..." Lock's bottom right eye lid was twitching.

"I recall. You should be more sensible and take consideration when one is speaking to you." Barrel took another sip.

"Lock, he's...smart..." I said staring again. Lock rolled his eyes. "Tell me something I don't know." Barrel's legs crossed and he put his hands in his lap. "Without mucus your stomach would digest itself."

I got up and took Barrel's cup. "I beg your pardon! You should be more polite to your companions." He said and poured another cup. I shrugged and sniffed the cup. "It must be this drink."

Lock was about to drink some. "Lock what are you doing?!" He looked at me, cup midair. "I wanna be smart too." He took a huge gulp. I put my arm up in case he blew up or something. He looked at me. "Nothing happened."

"It's not entirely your fault that your interior IQ is not abundant to my astronomical IQ." Barrel chimed in. Lock's eye was twitching again. "Then why is it doing it to him?" He asked me. I shrugged.

"BARREL SNAP OUT OF IT!!!!" I screamed and hit him.

"How dare you pummel me on the back of my cranium! You should be remorseful!" He cried rubbing the back of his head.

"What did he say?" I asked Lock. "To put it simply to a lower IQ..."

He leaned down. "DON"T HIT MY HEAD!" He screamed in my ear. "How do we get him to stop?" Lock asked.

"I would reconsider. My gargantuan IQ could come in some convenience when pulling a mischievous trickery on somebody." He got up and headed toward the door. "Where do you think you're going, smarty pants?" Lock asked getting up too.

"I'm going to circulate this watercraft and analyze my environment." He said quickly and headed out the door with another cup full of the drink. He shut the door behind him. I started to get my boots and hat on.

"What are you doing?" Lock asked. "Come on." My hand was on the doorknob. "What?" He looked ay me. I sighed. I ran behind him and pushed him toward the door. "We have to go get him!" I shouted and shoved him out the door.

**(Oh god. I'm still laughing myself. This is the most fun chapter I've written all day. I hope you guys liked it too. Please review! I love reviews! - Alicefan1) **


End file.
